Love, Obviously!
by csiAngel
Summary: GC It's just love on so many levels!
1. Learning

Title: Love, Obviously!

Rating: G

Summary: It's just love on so many levels!

Disclaimer: I still do not own the CSI people.

Author's Note: My letter L in the alphabet challenge.

Chapter One – Learning

Life has a funny way of taking you in directions you never expected to go in. You think you're ready for anything; that you're paying attention; that nothing will pass you by and then, suddenly, you realise you've been drifting. Something happens that wakes you up – by slapping you across the face - and everything you apparently didn't see for the last twenty years floods your mind.

Once you've recovered from the shock, you try to process the information. Perhaps working your way through it all, methodically and particularly, will bring forth another interpretation; lead you to a different conclusion. But, when you're halfway through your memories, it's not looking like that will happen. In fact, you are now even more convinced that it's the truth, and reliving and remembering are only highlighting the feeling. So the question now is… can you continue to ignore it?

Very few questions have ever been so easy to answer. You can't think of one happy memory from the last twenty years that doesn't involve her. And she's there to comfort you in most of the sad memories as well. There's no way you can ignore it any longer… and you wonder why you didn't see it sooner.

Every day you think about her when you wake up, and when you go to sleep, and you would willingly spend each and every minute thinking about her if you could. You're in love, obviously, and the object of your affection is about to walk out of your life. Perhaps you shouldn't be standing around in your office thinking.

TBC…


	2. Outbursts

Chapter Two – Outbursts

Looking back on it, perhaps slapping him was not the wisest thing to do. But you were emotional, you weren't thinking with your wisdom. He looked so shocked though, standing there open mouthed, clearly oblivious to what had caused such an outburst… And if you're honest with yourself, at the time, you didn't know what had caused it either.

Ordinarily you would know exactly what drove you to slap a man across the face, but for some reason, around him, your emotions never were under your control. You put this incident down to the fact that your discussion had got a little heated. You asked him a simple question, but – as it required a personal answer – he wouldn't give a simple response. Your infuriation rising, you kept on at him, hounding, pushing, screaming it a little louder each time until he had finally snapped back, "I can't give you the answer you're looking for!" and your palm instantly met his cheek.

Various reconstructions have taken place in your mind since it happened, and you have analysed each one as if it were a crime scene, coming to the same conclusion each time. You're in love, obviously. Otherwise, why would it hurt so much that he wouldn't ask you to stay?… And why were so determined to push him to ask?

Ever since you made the decision to take the job in New York, you've been waiting for him to speak; to tell you he doesn't want you to go. You are supposed to be at the airport in an hour and you still haven't finished packing. You reluctantly began sorting your furniture for transport last week, but your clothes and your personal belongings remained where they have been for the last fifteen years; subconsciously you put packing on hold, because you didn't actually expect to go. Apparently you had convinced yourself that the feelings you had been denying were reciprocated. Perhaps it's time to face reality.

TBC…


	3. Visions

Chapter Three – Visions

Las Vegas seems busier than normal this evening, or it could just be that you are not normally in such a rush to reach your destination. Stationary in yet another queue, you glance uneasily at your watch, and it occurs to you that she may also be stuck in traffic. So your eyes scan the sea of cars hoping that you will see hers, but it is fruitless, and, realistically, you knew it would be.

One minute seems like an hour, and sitting here waiting like this your mind can do nothing but relive the scene in your office. You had a chance to ask her not to go. It seemed like she was asking you to ask her not to go, but you let that pass, like every other moment the two of you have shared in the two decades that you've known each other… Because you were too blind to see that you're in love, obviously. And now, unless this traffic suddenly clears, she will get on that plane and start the new life she talked about, without ever knowing how you felt.

Visions of you running into the airport; stopping her at check-in; pledging your eternal devotion, flash into your thoughts. You take hold of her hands – perhaps on some level to prevent her from slapping you again – and stare into her watering eyes, as you ask softly: "Please don't go?"

Eyes are on you from every person within earshot, and it is only as you feel their anticipation mingling with yours that you realise this isn't just the hallucination of someone sitting impatiently in traffic. This is real. You have your chance to tell her that you will love her for the rest of your lives, and beyond. Perhaps now would be a good time.

TBC…


	4. Eternity

Chapter Four – Eternity

Lindsey can tell there's something bothering you, and either she can tell what it is, or she doesn't want to move to New York either. She keeps telling you that you don't have to do this. That the only point at which it is close to being too late is when the plane has taken off. But, even then, you could just get a plane home again. She tells you it is never too late, and you are about to argue when she giggles excitedly and points behind you.

Over-excitement being her forte, you don't hurry to see what she's pointing at, and as a result, when you do turn around, the object of her zeal is standing right in front of you, panting for breath as if he has run several miles, and reaching for your hands. Briefly you wonder if that is to stop you from slapping him again, but as he tenderly strokes them with his thumbs, and your blurry eyes meet his, that thought is lost amidst relief and hope. And when he asks you not to go, your only thought is that you love him.

Vowing to love you for eternity, he eagerly awaits some sort of response from you, and the concern that flashes in his eyes is what alerts you to the fact that you haven't yet spoken. You smile sweetly, tears brimming over from your eyes now, and you put him – and the fifty or so observers – out of their misery.

"Eternity sounds great," you grin, then you fall into his waiting arms, absorbing his scent and his warmth, images of the new life you are about to start filling your mind. Images of laughter, of safety, of happiness… and images of love, obviously!

THE END


End file.
